Hold On
by KitCatKat
Summary: When Kurt doesn't get into NYADA, Blaine comforts his boyfriend. One-shot angst/fluff. Because I can.


**A/N: **Hey, all. Kat here.

Guess what? I still have the ability to write! Here's my angsty one-shot based on the song "Hold On" by Michael Buble.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or "Hold On". Also...please look up the song on YouTube or Spotify or whatever you feel like. You need to listen to it with the story for full effect.

* * *

"I didn't get in."

Blaine hadn't even gotten a chance to say hello when he picked up Kurt's call. The brunette always asked Blaine about his day before their nightly call. Blaine could tell, however, that this was no ordinary talk. After a few seconds, the words sunk in, and Blaine gasped.

"Oh, honey…" he murmured into his cell phone, wishing he could hold Kurt.

Blaine heard a sniffle on the other line. "It's just…I tried so hard, and I nailed my audition! I have no clue how I didn't get in."

Blaine sighed. "Do you want to come over?" he asked, trying to keep himself from crying.

"Yes, please," Kurt practically sobbed, and Blaine's heart broke at the sound.

"I'll be right over. I love you so much." Blaine said goodbye to Kurt and hopped into his car, driving the familiar route to Kurt's house

* * *

When he got to Kurt's house, Blaine knocked gently before Burt answered. The older Hummel didn't say anything; he simply nodded and let Blaine in. Blaine could see the porch lights reflect off of the tear tracks on Burt's face, and he could tell just how upset Kurt's father was. Silently thanking Burt, Blaine made his way up to Kurt's room, where the door was shut tight. He knocked once more before cracking the door.

"Kurt? Honey? Can I come in?" he asked softly, peeking through the slight opening.

Blaine saw Kurt lying face-down on the bed, tissues scattered around him. When Kurt nodded, the curly haired boy entered Kurt's bedroom. He perched at the head of the bed, looking down sadly at his boyfriend. Kurt peeked his head up, his face blotchy and red from crying. He attempted to smile at Blaine, but failed. Blaine reached down and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered simply, shaking from holding back tears.

Blaine felt his own escaping and running down his cheeks, but he pushed them back and lay down next to Kurt, pulling the taller boy close. He held Kurt, rubbing his back soothingly and letting the countertenor cry into his chest. Blaine pulled away slightly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead once more. He took a deep breath before speaking to Kurt.

"Kurt…I don't want to give you the 'their loss' rant, because I know that won't make you feel better. I know it's what I'm supposed to say, but I also know you, and I know you deserve a much more heartfelt talk. You were incredible—no, you are incredible. I don't understand how they didn't let you in." Blaine paused. "But I know there must be a reason for it. I know you don't believe in God or fate, and I'm not sure if I even do either, but I do believe that everything happens for some purpose. And I know that we'll make it through, no matter what, and you'll be successful in whatever you do. You're the most amazing person I've ever met, and I feel so lucky that I get to call you my boyfriend."

Kurt burst into a fresh set of sobs. "Y-you're so incredible, Blaine…I love you s-so much."

Blaine felt himself tear up again. "I love you too, Kurt. And I know we can do anything, because we're so much better together than we are apart, and I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck until his tears were spent. Then, quietly, Kurt fell asleep, his arms wrapped around Blaine. The shorter boy smiled gently at the sight of the sleeping angel next to him before falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next day, Kurt was feeling better, and Blaine was relieved to see that. Still, he wasn't his usual self, and Blaine couldn't focus all day. When they finally got to Glee Club, Blaine stood at the front of the room, next to Mr. Schuester. Everyone eventually settled down, and the attention turned to the Spanish teacher.

"Okay, so…Blaine, you have something to sing for us?" Will said, stepping aside to let Blaine take the spotlight.

Blaine nodded. "So, um, this song is dedicated to the love of my life, Kurt." He smiled softly. "It's sort of off-topic from the theme of the week, but I really needed to let him know how I'll always be there for him." Blaine gestured to Brad, the piano player, and a soft ballad began to play.

_Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?_  
_I guess that we were once, babe, we were once_  
_But luck will leave you 'cause it is a faithless friend_  
_And in the end when life has got you down_  
_You've got someone here you can wrap your arms around_

They were back in Kurt's room, Blaine simply holding Kurt and listening to the quiet sobs of his crushed boyfriend. In the choir room, Blaine walked up to Kurt and pulled him to his feet.

_So hold on to me tight, hold on to me tonight_  
_We are stronger here together than we could ever be alone_  
_So hold on to me, don't you ever let me go_

Blaine spun Kurt around, holding his hands and smiling lovingly.

_There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart_  
_But it's no one's fault, no, it's not my fault_  
_And maybe all the plans we made might not work out_  
_But I have no doubt even though it's hard to see_  
_I've got faith in us, I believe in you and me_

Several other members joined Blaine in singing the chorus, harmonizing.

_So hold on to me tight, hold on, I promise it'll be alright_  
_'Cause it's you and me together and baby all we've got is time_  
_So hold on to me, hold on to me tonight_

Blaine's mind flashed forward to the future: their struggle for marriage rights, their wedding day, the negative pregnancy test from the surrogate, the day their baby was born. He moved into the bridge, voice brimming with emotion.

_There's so many dreams that we have given up_  
_Take a look at all we've got_  
_And with this kind of love what we've got here is enough_

They were back in the choir room, but nothing else mattered. Blaine didn't notice anyone around him, just the angelic figure clutching his hands and grinning through tears.

_So hold on to me tight, hold on, I promise it'll be alright_  
_'Cause we are stronger here together than we could ever be alone_  
_Just hold on to me, don't you ever let me go_  
_Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright, hold on to me tonight_

Blaine sat Kurt down in his original seat and knelt down in front of him, beaming.

_They always say we were the lucky ones_

Everyone applauded fiercely as the song ended, including Kurt. The older boy took Blaine's hands and pulled him close.

"It's true," Kurt whispered to Blaine. "Well, part of it anyways. I am one of the lucky ones, because I have you."

* * *

***sniffles* Did you all like it? I was tearing up when I was writing this. I'm working on some more one-shots based on songs. Any prompts?**


End file.
